


¿Me llamarás por tu nombre?

by bulmyeonjeung



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Timothée is a ray of sunshine, two boys in love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulmyeonjeung/pseuds/bulmyeonjeung
Summary: Una grabación de dos meses puede cambiar una vida. Yo no tengo nada que perder, ¿tú sí? Mi nombre es Timothée y esta es mi historia. Armie Hammer/Timothée Chalamet. Slash. Eventual lemon.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo esta nueva historia que me tiene algo emocionado. El prólogo es algo corto, pero los capítulos que se vienen intentaré que sean más largos. Actualizaré mínimo una vez a la semana. Les recuerdo que, desgraciadamente, esto es sólo ficción, pero me basé en algunas cosas que los actores han dicho en las entrevistas. Ellos son responsables de lo que dicen, no de lo que yo entiendo, pero inevitablemente mi imaginación voló. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia en la cajita de más abajo, responderé a todo si comentan con una cuenta registrada o me dejan su mail. ¡Saludos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Armie y Timothée no me pertenecen, aunque en mi mente tengo una relación homosexual exquisita con el segundo.

Crema era sin duda un pueblo hermoso. Quizás no tenía demasiado que ofrecer para un chico de Nueva York/Manhattan como yo, pero siempre fui de apreciar las cosas que nos da la naturaleza. No habían edificios gigantes y seguían la creencia arquitectónica y social de que la iglesia debe ser la construcción más alta en una ciudad o pueblo. Llegué con la mitad del equipo a finales de Abril del 2016, hace apenas unos días. Aún faltaban cosas por traer, personas por llegar, y me sentía algo nervioso. Sabía el nombre de mi compañero principal de elenco y conocía algunas de sus actuaciones anteriores, su experiencia era enorme al lado de mi corta carrera. Intenté relajarme una vez más y robé una de las bicicletas del equipo para ir al río, lugar que me había acogido durante los últimos días.

E inexorablemente el momento llegó. Lo primero que pensé al verlo fue simple. "Joder, este hombre es gigante". Con mi metro ochenta y dos (o algo así) era difícil que la estatura de alguien me sorprendiese, pero él medía cerca de dos metros, estaba seguro. Ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa amable y me quité los audífonos ( _adiós, Cardi B_ ) para empezar con las correspondientes presentaciones de la mano de Luca Guadagnino, nuestro director.

—Timothée, él es Armie. Armie, Timothée.

Luca era amable, pero de pocas palabras. Me dispuse a saludar a aquel hombre con la confianza con la que se trata a un amigo de hace muchos años. Después de todo, sabía que eventualmente nos besaríamos y era mejor romper el hielo de inmediato.

—¿Qué hay? Un gusto conocerte —Tomé su mano y en un gesto típicamente masculino me acercó a su cuerpo, dando unas leves palmadas en mi espalda.

—El gusto es mío. Había oído hablar de ti —La sonrisa en el rostro de Armie era pegajosa y su segunda frase hizo tambalear mi seguridad. Me sentía orgulloso, claro, pero aquello significaba expectativas y, dios, yo no era el actor con más autoconfianza que existe.

La conversación se dio plena y natural durante unos minutos. Supe que tenía una esposa y una adorable hija de la cual, como padre orgulloso que parecía ser, me mostró en fotografía. Me preguntó sobre alguna posible novia y aclaré mi bisexualidad diciendo que no tenía ni novia ni novio, sólo algunos crushes sin demasiada importancia.

Era algo mayor que yo, tenía 30 años a comparación de mis veinte. Una década nos separaba, pero no parecía ser un problema. Nuestras personalidades extrovertidas encajaron de inmediato y pronto estábamos sentados en el salón de la casa donde grabaríamos bebiendo una cerveza. Las grabaciones no empezarían hasta de dentro de unos días, podíamos permitírnoslo. Además, Luca no andaba cerca.

La tarde se transformó en noche, una cerveza se transformó en cuatro y yo era un peso liviano. Vamos, que ya estaba un poco ebrio. Armie intentó cargarme en su hombro para llevarme al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos, pero me negué entre risas, golpes suaves y algunos gritos vergonzosamente agudos. Al final me llevó de la cintura al hostal, se aseguró de dejarme en pijama (duermo desnudo, pero no iba a desnudarme frente a él) y en la cama, con los dientes lavados.

—No sabía que vine con mi mamá —Bromeé con una risa silenciosa, dándole un golpe en el hombro—. ¿Me vas a leer un cuento también?

—¿Tu madre aún te lee cuentos? —Rebatió el mayor, una sonrisa triunfal apareciendo en su rostro, cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos.

—Vete de aquí, Hammer —Jugueteé con un tono amistoso, seguido de un bostezo y un golpe a su brazo.

No sé sobre sus costumbres, pero depositó un beso en mi mejilla izquierda y revolvió mi cabello antes de levantarse del colchón donde estaba sentado y darme las buenas noches, ante lo que respondí con un escueto "nos vemos mañana", más producto de mi embriaguez que de otra cosa, antes de caer dormido.


	2. Nada en mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a la mujer que acompaña mis sentires, Estefanía (ig @ateniaaa). A estas alturas, creo que la historia entera estará dedicada a ella. Gracias por tu apañe constante, por tu compañía y por ser platónicamente la mujer perfecta para mí. No sé qué haría sin tu amistad. Te adoro muchísimo, mi enana. 
> 
> Notas sobre el capítulo al final.

Los siguientes días pasaron como un sueño. Nos acostumbramos a tomar desayuno juntos y después nos separábamos para estudiar el libreto. La cena llegaba y volvíamos a vernos junto a todo el equipo, llenando nuestros estómagos de deliciosa comida italiana.  

Una tarde, sin embargo, mientras estudiaba el libreto, llegó él, Armie. Quizás me fijé demasiado en el hecho de que traía sólo unos shorts bastante cortos y en que su torso estaba desnudo, pero esos son detalles. 

—Hey, Timmy —Revolvió mi cabello y me quitó el libreto, ante lo cual lo miré con algo de confusión—. ¿Vamos a nadar? 

—¿Ahora? —Bien, esto empezaba a parecerse bastante a una escena en particular de la película. 

—Ahora, a excepción de que tengas algo más importante que hacer. 

Procedí a murmurar en burla sus palabras y tomé la mano que me ofrecía, poniéndome de pie. Traía un bañador correspondiente a mi personaje, así que sólo me deshice de mi remera y lo seguí en dirección a la pseudo piscina que se formaba como parte del río. 

—¡Mierda, Hammer! —Exclamé en el momento en que se lanzó con todos sus casi dos metros de altura al agua, salpicándome entero. 

Le seguí con una "bomba", lanzándome y adoptando la posición fetal en el aire, y apenas salí del agua vi su rostro apacible. Claramente tenía que salpicarlo de vuelta y así hice, cosa que provocó risas ahogadas en él. 

—¿Crees que alguien le gana al gran Timothée Chalamet? Toma esto, perdedor —Estuve a punto de llamarle perra, pero no sabía si aún habíamos alcanzado tal nivel de confianza.  

Apenas tuve un descuido nadó hacia mí y me acorraló en una esquina, sosteniendo mis muñecas con una de sus manos. Lo miré algo perdido. No quería sonar como un adolescente hormonal, pero qué mierda, era un adolescente hormonal, bisexual y con un hombre guapo apegado a mi cuerpo en una piscina, cosa que me recordó demasiado a alguna escena típica del porno. 

—¿Quién es el que está ganando ahora, Chalamet? —La mirada de Armie era juguetona y algo orgullosa, esa sonrisa ladeada venía bien en su rostro. Alzó su mano, logrando alzar mis brazos con ese movimiento. La distancia pareció hacerse inexistente. 

Bien, debo dejar algo en claro. Armie era un hombre heterosexual de treinta años con esposa y una hija. Yo lo veía sólo como un compañero y amigo de tardes de primavera y de borracheras sutiles a escondidas del director. En ese momento me hubiese gustado que alguien se lo recordase a mi cuerpo, más por aquel sutil jadeo que dejé salir. 

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedes tenerme así si no me vas a follar, Hammer? —Soné un poco nervioso, pero con algo de suerte él no se daría cuenta. Soltó una risa corta que se contrapuso a esa mirada profunda que a veces tenía, una mirada sabia, milenal. 

En menos de lo que pude esperar sentí un susurro en mi oído. 

—¿Quién dice que no lo haría? —O esto era actuación de método o era una broma. No podía ser de otra manera. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Armie riéndose a un par de metros de mí, probablemente de la cara de estúpido que se me quedó—. Eres fácil de impresionar, Timmy. 

—Estoy bisexualmente ofendido —Declaré con una risa antes de comenzar a salpicarle. 

 

 

 

Un par de horas después estábamos observando el atardecer en un campo, uno al lado de otro, ya secos. El silencio que se había formado era cómodo y sólo se escuchaba el apacible sonido de las aves revoloteando en algunos árboles de nuestro entorno. Llevábamos así lo que parecía una eternidad, sumidos en conversaciones vanas sobre el pueblo donde nos hospedábamos y recomendaciones de lugares para comer, principalmente esto último. 

—¿Vives aún con tus padres? —Esta pregunta me recordó una vez más nuestra diferencia de edad. Para mi estaba bien, pero inevitablemente sentí que de seguro me veía como un niño. 

—La verdad es que ya vivo solo. Mamá me ayudó a buscar un apartamento y encontró uno de mi agrado, aunque, bueno... Queda a cinco minutos caminando de la casa donde vive ella con papá —Rodé los ojos, pero mi sonrisa mostraba el agrado que me provocaba tener una relación tan cercana con mi familia. 

—Madres, ¿no? Mi mamá aún me trata como si tuviese quince años, creo que eso nunca cambiará, así que acostúmbrate, Timmy. 

Su reacción no había sido burlarse, como creí que podía pasar. Armie era un buen compañero, un buen amigo. Y cariñoso. De hecho, su mano en mis cabellos fue algo que no me sorprendió, pero sí me acurruqué un tanto hacia su lado. 

—El atardecer ya llega —Hablé despacio, sonriendo y deseando que el contacto que él había iniciado no cesase—. Cada atardecer es único en este lugar... —Mis palabras sonaron ligeramente melancólicas, anhelando un pasado que recién estaba viviendo. 

—Aún tenemos muchos atardeceres por ver juntos, si no te cansas de mi —Fue su cálida respuesta.  

—Veremos si no te cansas de mi primero —Repliqué a modo de broma, ganándome una leve risa.  

El atardecer ya había terminado, era oficialmente de noche. Tomé su mano libre entre las mías y estudié con el tacto las formas de sus falanges y la suavidad de su palma. Era una suavidad natural, discreta, más provocada por un cuidado no demasiado exacerbado que por el uso constante de productos para la piel. Por un instante pensé que aquel tacto dejaba ver demasiado de mí, pero mi acompañante no parecía disgustado. 

Aquel momento se alargó hasta que las estrellas se hicieron plenamente visibles en el cielo. Fui yo mismo quien, con la piel ya fría, propuse regresar al hostal en un paseo medianamente silencioso, tranquilo. El brazo de Armie descansaba en mi hombro y me brindaba algo de su calor. Encontramos mi remera casi al llegar a nuestro destino, así que decidí usarla, pero eso no quitó que reanudase el contacto apenas seguimos caminando.  

Nos despedimos fuera de mi cuarto y pronto estuve dormido. Esa noche soñé con manos masculinas en mi cuerpo y un torso firme contra el mío. El sueño se diluyó entre mis pensamientos pocos minutos después de despertar a regañadientes, por lo que no saqué ninguna conclusión al respecto. 

 

 

 

El almuerzo ese día se desarrolló en mi pizzería favorita de Crema. Luca nos quería hablar sobre algunos aspectos de la relación entre nuestros personajes, Oliver y Elio. Era simple para nosotros captar la esencia, ya que esa misma química que los personajes desarrollaban las últimas semanas de la estancia de Oliver en casa de los padres de Elio se había generado entre nosotros durante esos pocos días conviviendo juntos. Si pensaba que era algo que sólo yo creía, lo desmintió Armie estableciendo que, literal... 

—Tenemos química de sobra como para llevarlo a cabo. 

Luca esbozó una sonrisa que ocultaba demasiados misterios para mi gusto. Claro, él sabía de mi sexualidad, pero también sabía que, REPITO, Armie era heterosexual, casado y con una bebé. Sentí algo extraño en el estómago ante la mirada que nuestro director me dio y no fui capaz de sostenérsela. 

—¿Opinas lo mismo, Timothée? —Maldito, maldito Luca. 

—Nos llevamos bien, nos hemos hecho amigos y a ambos nos gusta el contacto físico, creo que no será difícil actuar como una pareja, Luca —Intenté que mi respuesta fuese lo más neutra posible sin llevarle la contraria a mi compañero, porque en realidad tenía razón, sólo estaba intentando que el director no se emocionase demasiado por nuestra amistad. O lo que fuese. Cabe destacar que a ese punto yo estaba más apuñalando mi pizza que comiéndola, por lo que apresuré mi comida, en vista de que el director y el actor habían casi terminado sus respectivas porciones. 

—Entonces, chicos, creo que es hora de que pasemos a ligas mayores —Y yo sólo podía pensar que Luca tenía una mente maquiavélica. No me conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero parecía tener la fórmula exacta para ponerme nervioso. Con Armie lo miramos con atención, expectantes—. Los veo en la casa de rodaje en una hora, los dejo para que terminen de comer. 

Y así, sin más, pagó la cuenta de los tres y efectivamente nos dejó solos comiendo. 

—¿Crees que se refiera a las escenas de sexo? —Preguntó mi compañero con cierta curiosidad. Lo odié, él no parecía para nada nervioso. 

—No sé, pero creo que con esta pizza podría grabar todas las escenas de sexo que Luca quiera —Fue la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió. Armie rió a carcajadas. 

—¿Ya ensayaste la escena del durazno y quedaste emocionado, Timmy? —Su voz sonó juguetona y sugestiva, sus cejas ligeramente alzadas. Algo indefinido sentí ante aquello. 

—Retiro lo dicho, Hammer —Coloqué los ojos en blanco. Limpié mis labios con una servilleta y dejé los cubiertos pulcramente ordenados sobre mi plato vacío, poniéndome de pie—. ¿Vamos? 

 

 

Decidimos ir a cambiarnos ropa antes de acercarnos a la casa. Entre medio llamé a mi familia y conversé a solas con mi hermana, que notó que algo me pasaba. Siendo sincero, no sabía bien de qué se trataba, pero prefería no pensar en eso. 

Veinte minutos después me encontraba frente a Luca en la acogedora casa. Armie llegó un momento después y el director nos llevó a un campo cercano, donde uno de los días anteriores habíamos yacido con mi co-protagonista.  

—Acuéstense en el pasto uno al lado de otro —Fue la instrucción que nos dio Luca. Bien, simple, fácil. Nos recostamos cómodamente y nos miramos, esperando en silencio—. Acérquense, por favor. 

Apoyé un codo en la tierra y acerqué mi rostro al de Armie mientras que él hacía lo mismo. Sabía lo que venía, lo sabía y no sé por qué motivo me sorprendieron las siguientes palabras que nuestro director pronunció. 

—Ahora, bésense. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que les guste este extracto de la historia. Vamos tomando vuelo y nuestro Timmy T junto a Armie se acercan más, ¿verdad? Me resulta muy fácil escribir este relato porque, según lo que ha mostrado Timothée en las entrevistas, nuestras personalidades son similares en varios aspectos. 
> 
> La próxima semana se viene un nuevo capítulo, el cual tendrá nuestro ansiado primer beso. Spoiler: Timothée y Armie han hablado al respecto, así que quienes han visto esa entrevista sabrán un poco qué esperarse, pero también veremos qué siente nuestro actualmente confundido Timmy cuando bese al rey de la heterosexualidad.
> 
> Gracias por la sintonía y por los kudos, nos vemos la próxima semana, cuídense y miren la vida con amor<3.


	3. Labios de miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora! Estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir, en realidad pasaron cosas bien complicadas que hicieron que mi inspiración desapareciese. Intentaré volver a la constancia de antes a partir de esta semana. Espero que estén bien y que disfruten el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios! <3

Siempre era extraño besarme con alguien para una obra. Estar en una situación tan vulnerable frente a todo un equipo (o simplemente el director, como en este caso) era, no cabe duda, particular. Y en verdad no había hecho demasiadas escenas de besos, por lo que aún me ponía nervioso con ellas. Parte del oficio, ¿no? Armie me estaba mirando, como dándome tiempo para prepararme. Suspiré y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa cálida, dejando que fuese quien terminase por tomar la iniciativa.

El nerviosismo desapareció apenas esos labios tibios cubrieron los míos para dar paso a otro tipo de sensaciones. Armie besaba bien, aunque apenas se podía llamar beso a lo que estábamos compartiendo. Intenté no reírme y de algún modo lo logré, pero la voz de Luca nos interrumpió.

—No, no, no, paren —Ambos lo miramos de inmediato, esperando nuevas instrucciones—. Necesito sentir pasión, chicos. Bésense como si quisiesen besarse, necesito sensualidad, necesito inspiración. Piensen en algo erótico que hayan deseado por mucho tiempo y llévenlo a ese beso. Escena 47. De nuevo, por favor.

Bien, hablemos un poco de mi vida. Estuve con una chica tres meses y esa era toda mi experiencia en relaciones. ¿Sexo casual? Pocas veces. ¿Citas? Casi nunca. La pasión no era mi área, ser un objeto de deseo se alejaba de mi esencia como individuo y de eso trataba básicamente la película y la relación entre Oliver y Elio en un inicio, si tuviésemos que ejercer simplificaciones un tanto burdas. Pero bueno, ¿algo que hubiese deseado por mucho tiempo? 

En esos tres segundos que me di para pensar (y entrar en el personaje) la mirada de mi compañero había cambiado, atrapando la esencia necesaria para el instante. Sentí un calor vago en mi abdomen y de inmediato busqué sus labios. Nos besamos lento y suave, de forma superficial en un inicio. Era sólo disfrutarnos como Elio y Oliver.  Abrí mi boca y atrapé el belfo inferior de mi compañero, humedeciéndolo de forma sutil. Armie puso una de sus manos en mi muslo y me acarició a la vez que nuestras lenguas se encontraban fuera de nuestras bocas. El momento se hacía infinito, pero a la vez demasiado corto. Cuando creí que nos íbamos a separar, tomó mis caderas y me posicionó sobre él sin cortar el beso, entonces enredé mis dedos en su cabello y dejé que al fin recorriese mi boca a gusto. 

El calor aumentaba en mi cuerpo, tenía que admitir, la forma posesiva en que Armie acariciaba mis caderas y se apegaba a mi cuerpo hizo que perdiese el sentido de lo que estábamos haciendo. No pensaba en absolutamente nada, mi mente se diluía entre aquella saliva tibia y las falanges fuertes y gruesas que me tocaban de forma que debía ser meramente profesional.

Bajé mis dedos hasta la camisa que llevaba el mayor y lo jalé, lanzándome de espaldas al pasto y logrando de aquel modo que el cuerpo grande y firme de mi compañero quedase sobre mí. Dejé de acariciar su cabello para recorrer su espalda y me gané un suspiro de su parte, cosa que me hizo sentir extrañamente poderoso. Mordió entonces mi labio y yo gemí de forma casi imperceptible, pero que claramente Armie notó, puesto que sonrió de manera notoria contra mi boca.

—Oliver... —Susurré antes de enredar mis piernas en su cintura con la intención de volver a quedar sobre él y así rodar por el pasto. Notó mi actuar y él mismo me llevó hasta encima de su cuerpo. Tomé cierta dominancia en el beso, en ese instante fui yo quien metió la lengua a su cavidad y comenzó a recorrerla de manera tibia, conteniendo las ganas de llegar a algo más. 

—Elio —Suspiró nuevamente mi compañero como respuesta a la vez que acariciaba mis muslos. A mi defensa, cualquier calor que pude sentir en la entrepierna fue porque mis muslos eran una parte sensible de mi cuerpo y porque estaba metido en el personaje. Nada más.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevábamos besando? Eran mínimo cinco minutos de explorar nuestros cuerpos y conocer nuestras bocas. Luca no nos decía que parásemos y Armie besaba tan bien que, honestamente, no me importaba. Podía estar toda una eternidad perdido en sus labios y no me importaría. De forma profesional, claro.

Era claro que el contacto se había vuelto más ardiente, la falta de oxígeno nos pasó la cuenta por este hecho. Lentamente nos separamos con las respectivas respiraciones agitadas, miramos a nuestro entorno en búsqueda de Luca y en segundos estábamos los dos acostados en el césped como al inicio, partiéndonos de la risa. Solos. Luca nos había dejado solos mientras nos besábamos.

—No sabes cuánto odio a Luca en este instante —Dije entre risas, negando con la cabeza—. Aunque quién diría que besas así de bien, Hammer, dios de la heterosexualidad —¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Así parecía, pero Armie no hizo más que seguir riendo.

—¿Y tú besas y tocas así a todas tus conquistas? Porque si es de ese modo, no sé cómo estás soltero... —Hubo algo que quedó pendiente en esa frase, pude verlo en los ojos de mi acompañante y la manera en que tomó aire para seguir hablando, deteniéndose a sí mismo al instante. Tan sólo sonreí y me dispuse a replicar.

—No suelo tener muchas conquistas, ya sabes —Armie alzó una ceja e hizo un gesto para que siguiese explicando—. No es que sea introvertido, es sólo que... No me he dado el tiempo de explorar demasiado esa área. Mis padres no me dan permiso —Terminé por bromear, temiendo haber expuesto demasiado de mí mismo.

—No te creo absolutamente nada, Timmy T —Separé los labios, impactado al oír aquello. Dios, no, que no fuese lo que yo estaba pensando—. Con esa forma de besar y de rapear, apuesto que tenías a la mitad de la escuela tras de ti. Statistics, yup, statistics —Se burló de mi infame vídeo rapeando, movió las manos a los lados de su cabeza como yo hacía en la grabación.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y gemí de desesperación. Aquel vídeo me iba a seguir por el resto de la existencia, estaba seguro. ¿Cómo Armie lo había encontrado? Ni idea. Alcé entonces un dedo y se lo puse en el pecho, falsamente amenazante.

—Se lo mencionas a alguien y de aquí a que terminemos la película encuentro la forma de castrarte, Hammer —Era claramente una broma, la chispa en mis ojos reflejaba la sonrisa que estaba evitando mostrar.

—De pronto me he quedado mudo —Respondió, alzando las cejas para luego dejar salir una risa.

Nos quedamos acostados en el pasto un rato más, conversando de trivialidades y jugueteando entre nosotros. ¿Qué decir? El tiempo con Armie se pasaba volando, era esa clase de persona perfecta que pocas veces se encuentra. Amable, humilde, entregado, vivía con el corazón en la mano a pesar de ser medianamente introvertido. De esa clase de introversión que por lo general te da una carrera pública.

Al par de horas estábamos cenando en un restaurante que yo había visitado varias veces. Servían un pollo al limón exquisito y aquello pedimos ambos, mi acompañante escogió como guarnición pasta fusilli con pesto y yo me decanté por berenjenas salteadas. Quería pedir postre. A último momento pedimos también una botella de vino. Bueno, la pidió mi acompañante, puesto que yo aún era menor de edad.

—¿Extrañas a tus padres? —Me preguntó de pronto Armie cuando los platos y la bebida llegaron y el camarero se fue. Choqué el tenedor contra las berenjenas sin fuerza, sonriendo un poco triste.

—La verdad es que sí, y a mi hermana. Hablamos por videollamada todos los días, pero... Mira, ¿recuerdas esa escena del guión donde Elio se acurruca contra sus padres y ellos lo acarician? Cuando están leyendo la novela —Al obtener una respuesta positiva, proseguí—. Soy un poco así con ellos. Soy muy cariñoso y de contacto físico y eres el único que habla inglés, casi, entonces es difícil estar sin ese tipo de cariño. Los extraño a ellos como personas, pero extraño igualmente que me mimen... ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

Los dedos de Armie estaban muy cerca de los míos y mi boca se secó. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que establecíamos contacto físico o estábamos cerca de hacerlo me pasaba algo, tenía alguna reacción distinta a lo normal. 

—La verdad es que extraño más a mi hija que a Elizabeth, mi esposa. Últimamente las cosas no van muy bien con ella, pero creo que aún nos amamos y no queremos que nuestra hija crezca con padres separados... —Confesó en voz baja, tomando entonces mis dedos entre los suyos y manteniendo el contacto visual.— Nadie más sabe de esto —Su sonrisa fue amarga. Dejé que mi pulgar se deslizase por el dorso de su mano en un movimiento firme y lento.

—Gracias por confiármelo —Sonreí muy suavemente y suspiré, sin cortar el contacto de nuestras manos. Al tener esa nueva información mi corazón dio un vuelco, no podría decir por qué. Por un lado, mi corazón se aceleraba al saber que habían posibilidades de que Armie llegase a estar soltero, incluso si era demasiado hetero para mí. Por otra parte, sin embargo, él quería arreglar su matrimonio. Mejor no pensar en eso.

Eventualmente nuestras falanges se separaron y comenzamos a comer. Hablamos de cosas intrascendentes y sobre los trabajos que habíamos hecho antes. Él había visto Miss Stevens y yo había visto varias películas suyas, así que, con la amabilidad que nos caracterizaba a ambos, nos llenamos de halagos que significaron de seguro más para mí que para él.

Un rato más tarde decidimos irnos de aquel lugar, la comida y el vino ya terminados, el postre olvidado, y caminamos hasta una pequeña plaza con una pileta en medio. Armie se sentó primero en una banca alargada y palmeó sus piernas, cosa que me hizo mirarle confuso.

—Acuéstate, pon tu cabeza en mis piernas. Vamos a satisfacer esa necesidad de cariño —Explicó. Sonreí de una forma bastante amplia y con más rapidez de la que me hubiese gustado me acosté en la superficie de madera y puse la cabeza sobre sus piernas, recibiendo de inmediato las caricias prometidas en mi cabello.

—Joder, tienes unas manos increíbles —Musité con los ojos cerrados al cabo de unos cómodos minutos de silencio. Sus dedos gruesos y largos sabían exactamente dónde presionar para hacer que el peso en mis hombros disminuyese y yo me entregase por completo a su labor. ¿Cómo sería entregarse a él de otras maneras? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y deseché el pensamiento. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Probablemente nunca sería el momento.

—Sirven para más cosas que para hacer masajes... —¿Era mi imaginación o su tono había sido ligeramente sugestivo? Abrí los ojos y me encontré directamente con su mirada. Llevó una mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició, cosa que me hizo suspirar.— También sé cocinar —Terminó por añadir el muy hijo de puta. Claro, ¿cómo un hombre como él iba a coquetearle a un chico como yo? Solté un gruñido y volví a cerrar los ojos, mostrándole la lengua sin ver su respuesta. Oí su risa, eso sí.

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado entre aquel silencio y las caricias cuando Armie volvió a hablar, esta vez con cierta vulnerabilidad poco común en él. Es decir, sí, era un hombre bastante sensible, podía notarlo, pero no solía mostrarse así.

—¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? La noche está fresca y podemos escuchar música hasta tarde mientras conversamos —Aquel exceso de explicación me hizo sonreír. Fingí que pensaba la respuesta con un suave "mmmh". 

—Claro, me gusta la idea. ¿Vamos ya? Tengo un poco de frío —Aún no me acostumbraba al clima de Crema. Los días eran soleados, pero de pronto podía llover o nublarse. Por ende, como joven inconsciente que era, solía salir sin nada para abrigarme.

—Vamos.

Palmeó mi hombro y me levanté. Una vez que empezamos a caminar pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. ¿Por qué mi rostro enrojeció? Preferí pensar que era un misterio en vez de sacar conclusiones al respecto.

El camino fue silencioso. Pasé a mi cuarto (que estaba al lado del suyo) a ponerme pijama y zapatillas de levantar, además de lavarme los dientes y la cara, y llegué a su habitación con mi móvil y el cargador correspondiente.

—Timmy acá —Dije mientras tocaba la puerta. De inmediato la abrió y me recibió con un medio abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Pasa, pasa. La cama está lista —Pedí permiso de todos modos al entrar y fui a sentarme a su cama. Era igual de grande que la mía, cabíamos los dos perfectamente. ¿Se rozarían nuestros cuerpos en la noche? Joder, tenía que dejar de pensar.

—Ven a aprender lo que es música, Armand Douglas —Dije con un tono juguetón a la vez que me acostaba en el lado de la cama más cercano a la puerta.

—Joder, no me llames así —Se quejó Armie con una expresión algo exagerada que me hizo reír.

—La vida es injusta, Hammer. Yo tengo que tomar clases de italiano, de piano y de guitarra, tú te llamas Douglas. Una cosa por otra.

El ambiente que se generaba cada vez que estábamos solos me ponía algo nervioso. Teníamos química en demasía, él era la clase de hombre que, si me lo encontrase al menos bisexual y soltero, podría llegar a gustarme. Pero, como había dicho, la vida es injusta y él era heterosexual y casado. Casado con una hija. No podía hacer nada al respecto.

En el instante en que salí de mis cavilaciones mentales me encontré con que mi compañero tenía mi móvil en su mano y estaba revisando las canciones que tenía descargadas.

—Cardi B, Panic! at the Disco, America, Cardi B, Eminem, The 1975, ¿aún hay gente que escucha Don't feel like dancing? 

—¡Es una excelente canción! —Repliqué medio ofendido mientras intentaba quitarle el móvil.

—No me digas que tus crushes son el rubio de esa canción y Cardi B, Timmy —Mientras yo intentaba subirme encima de su cuerpo él alzaba su torso y mantenía el móvil en las alturas con su diestra.

—Joder, no, él no —Mentí descaradamente, sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer como hacía un rato atrás—. Pero me casaría con Cardi B si pudiese.

Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Armie y me movía desesperado, intentando alcanzar mi teléfono. De pronto noté lo cerca que estábamos y... Mierda, sólo pude rodar sobre la cama hasta quedar acostado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión enfurruñada en mi rostro.

—Ya, ya, toma —Finalmente me entregó el aparato y yo no pude hacer más que reír. La situación era divertida, por lo bajo— Y, para que no me odies...

Decidió él entonces sacar su móvil y entregármelo después de abrir la aplicación de música. Revisé y, vaya, escuchaba bastante rock clásico y las típicas canciones que se ponen de moda en la radio. Encontré una canción de Bon Jovi y le di al reproducir y posteriormente al aleatorio, quería conocer más de sus gustos musicales.

Me hizo algunas señas para que me levantase y lo vi meterse bajo las sábanas, palmeando luego a su lado en una clara señal de que me acostase nuevamente. En un arranque de valentía y después de conectar mi móvil para que se cargase me acurruqué a su lado y lo abracé, cosa que no le desagradó, puesto que me sonrió y metió el brazo bajo mi cabeza para atraerme a su cuerpo.

—¿Aún tienes frío? —Pregunté con una expresión de calma, una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

—No tanto, pero un poco más de contacto no estaría mal... —Enredó sus piernas con las mías, que estaban cubiertas por el pantalón largo que llevaba, y nuestros pies se tocaron. Los míos estaban tibios, mientras que los de Armie se encontraban algo más fríos.

—Joder, eres como un refrigerador gigante. Yo te haré entrar en calor.

Mi compañero alzó las cejas con una sonrisa algo distinta y yo, para no avergonzarme, cerré los ojos. Acaricié el costado de su estómago haciendo figuras indefinidas y después seguí acariciando su brazo, dando pequeños frotes para transferirle calor.

Pasó el reproductor a un par de canciones de Aerosmith y Armie había posado de forma natural su mano libre encima de mi brazo, mientras que con la otra me acariciaba el cabello. Mi corazón latía jodidamente rápido y el silencio que en sí no era silencio se volvía ligeramente abrumador. Quería hablar de algo, cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de sentir aquello en mi pecho. Ninguna palabra salía de mis labios, sin embargo. Quería que mi mente dejase de vagar por pensamientos prohibidos, por aquello que iba a ser imposible de inicio a fin. Podía perderme en aquellos brazos por toda la eternidad si se me permitía y sabía que no tenía esperanza alguna de ser el que llenase el corazón de mi compañero. Además, nos conocíamos hace cuánto, ¿dos semanas? Pero se sentía como mucho más tiempo, probablemente porque pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntos.

Miré a Armie y lo encontré mirándome fijamente. Ofrecí una sonrisa y él sonrió también, inclinándose después para besar mi frente y subir con besos hasta mi coronilla. Respiró profundo contra mi cabello y suspiró, cosa que me puso la piel de gallina. Dios, mi cuerpo se encontraba súbitamente más caliente. Dobló su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado y yo apegué mi rostro a su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento. El olor masculino de mi compañero junto con las leves notas de madera por los agradables resabios del perfume que de seguro se había aplicado hace varias horas llenó mi mente y mi corazón.

De algún modo, todo se nublaba. ¿Qué mierda era esto? Sentía cosas por completo nuevas al lado de Armie y eso me estaba desequilibrando. ¿Acaso tenía los ojos llorosos? Parpadeé a escondidas varias veces y de pronto me atrapó la voz ajena.

—Deberías dormir, mañana tienes clases de italiano a primera hora...

—Es verdad —Asumí con extraña "sumisión". Normalmente hubiese luchado por quedarme despierto más tiempo, pero todo se sentía tan intenso que lo mejor era dormir. Levanté mi cabeza y dejé un beso en la punta de la nariz de él—. Buenas noches, Armie. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, pequeño rebelde —Pronunció después de besar mi mejilla. Él mismo me acomodó contra su pecho y, varios minutos después, su respiración se había acompasado. Estaba dormido. Apagué la música de su móvil y suspiré, volviendo a acomodarme.

No logré dormir hasta el amanecer, enredado entre sentimientos incomprensibles y miedos viscerales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa se empieza a poner intensa. De nuevo, perdón por la espera obligada en la que les tuve. Espero que les haya gustado, cuídense mucho. La próxima semana va el capítulo donde comienzan a rodar, ¿Timmy seguirá en la negación? Ahí veremos, ni yo lo sé. Gracias por leerme, besitossssssss.


End file.
